


Week One

by Pandalandalopalis



Series: In A Perfect Universe [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandalandalopalis/pseuds/Pandalandalopalis
Summary: Alternate Universe Summary: During the rise of the First Order, time travel is invented and the inventor goes back in time to stop Anakin Skywalker from turning to the dark side and therefore avoiding all the death he subsequently causes. Because of this, Palpatine is taken down before he can do any significant damage and the universe becomes a better, more peaceful place. Padme Amidala doesn't die in childbirth; her and Anakin raise Luke and Leia together and the Jedi Council makes an exception for Anakin because he is the ~Chosen One~. Because this change has been made through time travel, ~the Force~ (as an entity) considers this change to be unnatural, and it probes the original timeline in the backs of everyone’s minds like a half-remembered dream.Fic Summary: Jyn spends her first week on Cassian's ship. She meets the crew. They get stranded. Guess what? Cassian can sing. Fluff mostly.





	Week One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after "In A Perfect Universe"; read that fic for context first.  
> I'd like to thank CasandAngel4ever for encouraging me to write another installment of this series <3  
> I'd also like to thank everyone who left the lovely comments on the other two stories :)
> 
> (Please enjoy Diego Luna's singing and the inspiration for part of this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdctyhdJ1YA)

“So does this ship have a name?”

Jyn Erso took her first step onto the ship of Cassian Andor as she spoke, bags in hand, the adrenaline of rushing to meet him already beginning to fade. He took her things from her as he led her down the hallway to what would be her new room.

“Rogue One,” he replied, then, “This is where you’ll be staying.”

Jyn felt a strange sense of familiarity that she couldn’t explain – not unlike the familiarity she felt around Cassian. It didn’t bother her, not really, it just felt strange. “Rogue One?” she repeated.

“My pilot suggested the name,” Cassian said. “He says he doesn’t really know where he came up with it. But there was something about defecting from his old job, I believe. He used to be a pilot for a big corporation, but he didn’t like how they were running things, so he decided to leave.”

“Go rogue,” Jyn elaborated, and he nodded with a smile. He gestured to the door and she stepped out. They walked down the hall to the control room.

“All little transport ships are rogues to the bigger companies, I guess,” he said, then grinned. “I suppose that makes me a rebel captain after all.”

“Oh, without a doubt,” she replied. “But where did the ‘One’ come from?”

“That I don’t know,” Cassian said. “Bodhi said it just ‘sounded right’.”

Jyn felt a twinge of recognition. She ignored it. “Bodhi, huh?”

“Bodhi Rook, yes, that’s our pilot,” he elaborated, nodding. When they reached the control room, an olive-skinned man had leaned out from the cockpit, one eyebrow raised.

“Are you talking about me?” he asked, an amused tone lacing his voice.

“Bodhi, this is Jyn Erso,” Cassian said as he gestured towards her. “Jyn, this is Bodhi.”

Jyn shook hands with Bodhi, that aura of familiarity returning to her. Bodhi seemed nonplussed about it. He didn’t react to her the way Cassian had. “Wait, Jyn Erso as in _Galen_ Erso’s daughter? Galen Erso Kyber Energies Galen Erso?”

“That’s the one,” she replied.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Jyn Erso.” He looked to Cassian, a bit confused. “Are we delivering for Kyber Energies, now?”

Cassian shook his head. “No, Jyn is coming with us.”

“Oh,” Bodhi said, then brightened. “Well, great! The more the merrier, right? I’ve been telling Cassian for a while that we needed more people.”

“I got you Kaytu,” Cassian said.

“Who’s Kaytu?”

“Kaytu doesn’t _count_ , Cassian, he’s not a _person_.” Bodhi turned back to Jyn. “He’s a robot. Kay-tu-es-oh is a KX-series Security Droid Cassian stole a little while back. ‘Kaytu’ for short. Sometimes just ‘Kay’.”

“I prefer the term ‘liberated’,” Cassian corrected, and Jyn gave him a smile.

“And you said you weren’t a rebel.”

“It’s a _long_ story,” he said.

“Well, I hope I’ll get to hear it someday,” Jyn said and he smiled back at her.

Bodhi glanced back and forth between the two of them. He cleared his throat and they looked back at him. “We should get going. Is Kaytu on board?”

“He should be loading the ship. I’ll get him,” Cassian said. He touched Jyn lightly on the arm. “Will you be okay up here?”

She nodded. “I’m sure Bodhi and I will have a great time.”

Bodhi grabbed her wrist and grinned. “Come on, _Kyber Energies_ , let me give you a tour of the cockpit.”

Cassian left and Jyn was pulled into the cockpit and into the co-pilot’s chair. She marvelled at all the handles and buttons.

“You can drive this thing?” she asked, and he chuckled.

“It’s not as difficult as it looks.” He stopped and thought about it for a moment. “Okay, it probably is as difficult as it looks, but that’s why you’ve got me.” He smiled widely. “So, Jyn, how’d you get stuck on _Rogue One_ with us?”

“I met Cassian last night at my father’s annual party. We sort of hit it off. And I – I don’t know, I guess I just decided to come with him,” she told him. She knew how it sounded, and yet it still didn’t bother her. It felt right for her to be here, on this ship, with Cassian, with Bodhi. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she felt no hesitations.

“Kind of a rash decision, don’t you think? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re here, but are you sure about this? You just met him last night. Not that he’s a murderer or anything. I would know. At least I’m pretty sure he’s not a murderer. You might be, though, after you meet Kay. Well, actually, I don’t think killing a robot counts as murder, so you’re still good there. And he does grow on you, eventually. I don’t know; you’ll see.”

Jyn laughed at Bodhi’s string of commentary. “What was the question, again?”

“Are you sure about this?”

She didn’t even have to think about it. “More sure than I’ve been about anything.”

Bodhi grinned. “Well okay then.”

* * *

It was obvious that K-2SO did not like Jyn. She didn’t know why. Maybe it considered her to be rash and impulsive. Maybe it didn’t like the amount of attention Cassian paid her. Whatever the reason, K-2SO’s defective programing allowed him to make snarky and sarcastic comments – the kind of comments Jyn didn’t even believe that droids were capable of. Cassian explained that when he rewired K-2 after. . . _liberating_ him, something went wrong, and it developed a sort of self-awareness. Jyn probably would have been fascinated with it if she wasn’t already so annoyed with its behaviour towards her. Cassian had to argue with it for a solid half an hour just to convince it to let her stay on the ship.

(She tried not to think about the way that K-2 felt familiar towards her, like Cassian and Bodhi felt familiar. She ignored the dream she had a few nights later in which K-2 saved her and Cassian’s life by sacrificing itself, and it quickly faded from her memory.)

They finally made their way out of the starship dock (half an hour late) and onwards to the stars. It’s not like Jyn hadn’t been into space before. Her father’s job had given them the money to be able to travel to different worlds at their leisure. But it was like she was seeing space in a different way. It felt more. . .whole; she didn’t know how else to describe it. It was like putting puzzle pieces together. Sure, she didn’t have all the pieces, but she was starting to see the bigger picture.

Cassian came out of the cockpit as Jyn was staring out one of the windows. He sat down in one of the chairs around the table in the control room. “Enjoying the view?” he asked.

She sauntered over and sat across from him. “Space never ceases to amaze me,” she said. “There’s a tranquility in the incredible vastness of it all.”

He nodded thoughtfully, looking at her. “So, what do you think about the crew?”

Jyn gave him a serious look. “Cassian, how attached are you exactly to your KX-series Security Droid?”

He chuckled. “I know how Kaytu can be. Just ignore him and you’ll get along eventually. Eventually.”

“Is that code for ‘probably never’?” she asked.

He only smiled and changed the subject. “What do you think about Bodhi?”

Jyn thought for a moment. “I like him. He seems great.”

“He is. He’s the best pilot I’ve ever had.”

“How about good enough for a rebel cause?” Jyn suggested.

Cassian’s eyebrows raised slightly, and he glanced over toward the cockpit. “You think he was there, too, with the rebel and the rebel captain?”

She gave him a mischievous smile. “He named the ship _Rogue One_. I think I could put money on him being their rebel pilot.”

“So you felt it, too,” he mused, and Jyn tilted her head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

He leaned forward in his seat and rested his hands on the table. “The familiarity. I didn’t notice it until you came onto the ship, but it was there when I first met him.”

Jyn hummed and said nothing else. One would think this strange recurring phenomenon would be important enough to discuss longer, but it was like there was a fuzzy haze around their heads. ( _Try as it might, the Force could only push the original timeline so far in the minds of its people._ )

* * *

Six days.

That’s how long it took before something bad happened.

Don’t get her wrong, Jyn knew what she was getting into when she got on the ship. As generally mundane cargo shipping was, space could be a dangerous thing and there are many, many planets in this galaxy and not all of their inhabitants are nice. Jyn was aware of the possible risk. She just didn’t think it was going to happen six days into their adventure.

It happened in a part of space that Cassian told her they had never been to before. She hadn’t been worried about anything going wrong – at least, not until Bodhi said two words she had never heard him say in consecutive order before.

“Uh oh.”

Bodhi had been flying the ship while Jyn had been helping Cassian go over the cargo they were delivering. Cassian’s head snapped up immediately when he heard him.

“Bodhi? Is something wrong?” He put down the clipboard with the list of things and went over to the cockpit. Jyn followed, concerned.

“Ah, well,” Bodhi cleared his throat, “it seems as if we’ve dropped out of hyperspace.”

Cassian’s eyebrows knitted together. “What? Why?”

“I’m not exactly sure.” Bodhi began pressing buttons, trying to get something to work. Jyn heard the sound of electronic parts moving toward them before she heard it speak.

“I _told_ you something like this would happen,” K-2SO claimed as it stood just outside the cockpit.

“Not now Kay,” Cassian said, and then the lights in the ship went out.

They all looked up and around as darkness suddenly surrounded them. It felt colder then. Bodhi pressed a few buttons and then sat back in his seat.

“What just happened?” Jyn asked.

“We’ve – we’ve lost all power.”

Cassian’s eyes grew wide. “ _What?_ ”

“I don’t know what happened–” Bodhi started, and moved the chair back when Cassian moved to press buttons himself. “That’s what I tried, but it just didn’t _work_.”

When Jyn looked back behind her, K-2 was staring out one of the windows.

“It appears that we’ve entered some sort of energy field,” it said. Cassian and Bodhi stopped playing with the controls and turned around.

“What kind of energy field?” Cassian asked.

“Uncertain,” K-2 replied. “But it’s negating the ship’s power. I told you, Cassian, I told you it would be unwise to take a short-cut to this planet, but did you listen to me? No, of course not.”

“ _Kay_ ,” he said, exasperated. “Do you know how to fix it?”

“I believe there is something I can do, yes. But first you have to admit that I was right and you were wrong.”

Cassian sighed. “Fine. I was wrong and you were right. Happy?”

“I am a robot Cassian; I cannot experience emotions.”

Jyn’s lips turned upwards. “Could’ve fooled me,” she commented. _Does sarcasm count as an emotion? Probably._

It was as if K-2 was giving her a common human 'look', then it turned to Cassian before disappearing into the cock-pit. “I still don’t like her.”

“I think that counts as an emotion,” she called after him. Bodhi chuckled, but then she noticed him shiver. Cassian noticed, too.

“Kay!” he called. “How long do you think this is going to take?”

“Uncertain,” it replied. “Could be hours.”

Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi all looked at each other.

“We’re going to need blankets.”

* * *

By the time they had gathered enough blankets, the temperature had already dropped considerably. They sat in the control room, wrapped in as many layers as they could manage to put on and as many blankets as they could fit around themselves. For the situation, Jyn had to admit that it wasn’t a bad set-up. They had grabbed some snacks, too, and she knew that as long as they kept themselves occupied, perhaps being stranded wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

“So,” Jyn started, “Does anyone have any interesting stories to tell to pass the time?”

“Well, I don’t know about stories,” said Bodhi, “but Cassian can sing.”

Cassian shot him a glare, but Jyn looked over at him with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

“You can?”

He seemed sort of embarrassed about it. She thought that was cute. “Anyone can sing,” he said.

“Oh, come on Cassian, you know that’s not what I meant.” Bodhi turned to Jyn. “He’s a great singer. He does it sometimes when he’s flying the ship; I don’t even know if he knows he’s doing it.”

Jyn smiled at the thought, then looked back at Cassian. “Would you sing something for us?”

Cassian looked a bit uncertain, but then he met her eyes.

“Please?” she prompted. He couldn’t say no.

(Bodhi looked at the two of them and grinned to himself.)

Cassian took a breath and opened his mouth, but Bodhi stopped him.

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait!” With all his layers and blankets, he got up and left the room for a moment. When he returned, he had a guitar in hand.

“Bodhi, _no_ ,” Cassian said.

“You play guitar?” Jyn asked.

“Only as well as he can sing,” Bodhi replied for him, gesturing for him to take the instrument. Jyn smiled and looked at Cassian expectantly. He sighed.

“Okay.” He took the guitar while Jyn and Bodhi grinned at each other. Cassian began strumming a tune. Jyn leaned against the wall and listened quietly.

_“I love you too much_

_To live without you loving me back._

_I love you too much_

_Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact._

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song._

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

_‘Cause I love you too much.”_

Bodhi was right. Cassian _could_ sing. Very well.

_“I live for your touch_

_I whisper your name, night after night._

_I love you too much_

_There’s only one feeling and I know that it’s right._

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song._

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

_‘Cause I love you too much._ ”

Cassian met her eyes as he sang and he gave her a soft smile. Jyn felt content as she sat there, even as cold as the ship was, wrapped in ten different layers and stuck in the middle of nowhere. This is where she was supposed to be. This was where she was _meant_ to be.

_“Heaven knows your name I’ve been praying_

_To have you come here by my side._

_Without you a part of me’s missing_

_Just to make you my own, I will fight._

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song._

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

_‘Cause I love you too much._

_I_ loooooooooove _you too much._

_I love you too much_

_Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact._

_You live in my soul_

_Your heart is my goal._

_There’s love above love but it’s mine ‘cause I love you_

_There’s love above love and it’s yours ‘cause I love you_

_There’s love above love and it’s_ ours _if you love me. . ._

 _As much_.”

When he was done, Jyn and Bodhi clapped. Cassian put down the guitar, and smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, the lights and the power turned back on. K-2 stepped out from the cockpit.

“Problem solved. Hope you all haven’t been having too much fun freezing to death. Except you, Jyn, you’re welcome to it,” it said, and Cassian gave him a warning, “ _Kay._ ”

Bodhi stood up and started taking off layers. “Guess we’re back to business,” he said. He looked between Jyn and Cassian again, then turned to K-2. “Hey, Kaytu, why don’t you hang out with me in the cockpit while I drive?”

For once, K-2 didn’t argue, and he followed Bodhi. When they were gone, Jyn took off some of her blankets and moved over to sit next to Cassian.

“Where did you learn to sing like that?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. My mom used to sing to me when I was a child. I guess I got it from her.”

“That’s sweet,” she commented. But she suddenly had this weird, sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It almost felt like what Cassian said was wrong, in a way.

 

( _I’ve been in this fight since I was six years old. You’re not the only one who lost everything._ )

 

She ignored it.


End file.
